


Rantaro the skater boy and Shuichi his soon-to-be emo boyfriend

by lucasli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Can't Tag, Crack, Crying Saihara Shuichi, Emo Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: Rantaro is a skater boy who likes going to the local skatepark. Shuichi is an emo twink who listens to My chemical romance and cries every day.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Rantaro the skater boy and Shuichi his soon-to-be emo boyfriend

One day when Rantarhoe is at the skatepark he sees Shuichi. The emo is listening to my chem and crying, as usual. Rantaro skates over to him and does a sick trick before asking. “What’s wrong, bluie?” Shuichi who is completely blown away by the sick trick and has now stopped crying quietly says: Ah, it’s just that Mcr is so relatable and sad.”   
Rantaro shakes his head.   
“You’re so emo lmao.” Shuichi starts to cry again as the second verse of Welcome to the black parade starts.   
Rantaro shakes his head again and skates away, doing another sick trick while he’s at it.   
That night when Rantaro is supposed to sleep he starts listening to mcr. It doesn’t take long before he is crying from how relatable and sad their music is. He decides to thank shuichi for making him emo.   
Shuichi is walking to school, mcr blaring into his ears ass he walks. Suddenly he hears someone playing I don’t love you even louder than his own music. He turns around and sees Rantarhoe on his skateboard. Green tea boy is now wearing all black and has the worst yet sexiest black eyeliner on that Shuichi has ever seen.   
“Hey Shuichi”, he calls. “I just came to thank you for making me emo and showing me the beauty of the most relatable and sad band ever.”   
Even though Shuichi thinks Rantaro is faking he starts to cry again because fuck you and this plot. House of wolfs starts playing as Rantaro hugs the weeping boy. He’s still on the skateboard so Shuichi needs to run while being embraced.   
Before they enter Hope’s peak Rantaro kisses Shyichj and they are now pronounced bf and bf and listen to mcr the whole next week together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this in the car on a trip. Not really used to writing crack so it's probably pretty mild. And yeah it is pretty ridiculous the amount of times Shuichi cries. Still hope you were able to enjoy it.


End file.
